


Everything Was Blue

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Rutting, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter is in love with a man, who's strong and kind, who cares about him. He thinks about him all the time, and would do anything to make him happy.It's a shame it's his father.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 367





	1. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's day and Peter was still single. Not that he minded much, because he and his father usually spent it together. It was a family tradition since his mother left, which was probably around ten years ago now. When he turned 12, his crush began. He ran into his father's room one night, wanting to show him something he had made when he should have been fast asleep. Unfortunately he came in at the wrong time. 

This memory was ingrained in Peter's soul, his father was spread out on the bed, golden, sweaty skin glowing as his head was lying against the pillow. He was touching himself, and god it was hot. Peter ran back into the hallway before his father saw him, but he stayed to listen to the noises. Oh fuck that was hot.

His sexual awakening had begun, and at every chance he had, he would find a way to see his father in various states of undress. They started swimming together once a week, at Peter's request. 

Even at 13, Peter would run in and pretend he had nightmares so they could cuddle up together and he could sleep in his father's warm, strong body. He got a Polaroid camera on his 14th birthday, and he used it all the time, to collect secret photos of his father, getting changed, getting ready for the day. He kept them in his room in a secret box under the bed.

Peter wanted to always stay close to his dad, loving how the older man cared about him. Well, he was his son. But Peter started to get closer. He never went through that teenage rebellious phase where he hated his father. Even at 15 he would cuddle into his dad, watching TV. He wanted to be the perfect partner… not that his father knew ANYTHING about this. 

Peter had many years of fantasizing about his father under his belt, and he loved the fact that his father never dated. Not once. 

Over the years, Tony would ask him why he never dated, why he never spent valentine's day with other people. Peter just shrugged and told him that traditions with his father meant more to him. 

If you asked Tony, they had the best father / son relationship. They adored each other, understood each other, and they didn't need that sorry excuse for a woman that walked out on them. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why someone would want to not be in Peter's life. He was the perfect young man, and now at 17, they were becoming like friends as well as father and son.

So it was valentine's day, and Tony was stuck in the office. He was due to be home any minute now, and Peter had spent the day fixing everything up. The house was perfectly clean and tidy, and dinner was underway. He had cooked a three course meal and was dancing around the kitchen as he did so. 

His father had been his pillar of strength, his guardian angel, his first love and the man no one could ever match up to. 

The table was set with candles and placecards, fancy cutlery. He had gotten his father a present and card, and his father usually did the same for him.

Just like they always did, and food was going to be done really soon. He slipped out the kitchen and came back with skinny black jeans and a tight white t-shirt, looking fucking beautiful. 

The door swung open minutes later, Peter's back to it. He smiled, hearing his father step in, laughing. But wait… there was another voice? Peter turned around and saw Tony walk in with a thin and kind of pretty woman, and they looked happy? Sort of like they were flirting?

"Hey buddy!" Tony smiled as they reached the kitchen island. "This is Emily, Emily, my boy Peter."

Emily was smiling, looking his way. She had green eyes and long brown hair, and she had dressed up. "Nice to meet you Peter, your father has told me so much about you."

Peter wanted to glare at her. He clenched his teeth and faked a grin, "Nice to meet you too. Dad, I thought it was just us tonight?" He looked over at his father.

"Did I not tell you? I'm so sorry sweetheart, I've got a date, by any chance do you want to do it tomorrow?"

Peter could feel his heart breaking. That witch came in and stole his father away, acting like she was the main person in his father's life. He was choosing her… over him?! She wasn't even that pretty! 

"Okay." Peter put down his wooden spoon. "I guess, you guys can have the dinner I made. Careful, it's hot." He sighed as he looked towards them.

"Thank you so much! It smells wonderful!" Emily grinned as she wrapped her arm around Tonys. 

Tony watched as his son grimaced at that movement and walked over to the cupboard. Peter ripped off his apron and put it on the side, opening the cupboard and pulling out a huge bag of chips.

"Tables all set up, see you guys tomorrow." Peter sighed as he left the room, heading for his bedroom where he could lock the door, play his music and just cry. When he got to his room he did just that. He had spent all of his allowance on today, wanting to make things special, wanting to make his dad happy. 

And now? He probably had to sit and listen to them have sex tonight… he was angry and jealous. He just wanted to kill her. 

\---

"Isn't that sweet of him?" Emily smiled as Tony started to plate up the starter. The dining room was done up beautifully, little starlight candles, the cutest little decorations. He felt kind of terrible, just turning up like this and expecting his kid to spend this day alone. They did this so they wouldn't have to be alone, but he was sure Peter had someone. 

Peter had been listening to a lot of love songs lately, telling his friends on the phone he was spending valentine's day with the one he loved most, so he assumed he would walk in on an awkward moment between his son and some girl.

"He's a sweet kid," Tony smiled, sitting down. "This was a little tradition we've had since his mother left. It's just a reason to spend time together, we don't really have many other people around."

Emily smiled and listened as Tony told her their little tragic story, and the tale of being a single father. She touched his hand, trying to show him she likes him, she is interested in him, she wants him. 

As they were finishing the main course, he had finished his story. "Sounds like it was pretty rough," Emily commented at the end. "If you ever feel like you need some help then I'm here."

Tony smiled warmly, "Thank you. Peter really isn't much of a handful to be honest, he is the best kid I could have asked for. He cares so much, I feel really guilty about hurting him tonight."

"You shouldn't," Emily told him, "You're allowed to have time to yourself. You said, yourself, you haven't dated since your wife left, one day without you isn't going to change your relationship."

Tony picked up his little love heart place card, opening it up and reading the words; "Daddy's Seat." He smiled as he looked back at his date.

Tony nodded and sipped at his wine, noticing the card that Peter had left for him at the other end of the table. Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom, and as she did that, Tony reached over to open it. 

The front was a big love heart, with little ones all around it. It read "I'm glad I have you." Tony smiled as he opened it up, reading over the message his 17-year-old son had written for him.

_ "Daddy,  _

_ Thank you for always loving me and being the best a boy could have. I love you so much, and spending today with you just reminds me of how much you love me. I don't need anyone but you 💖 _

_ Love your Peter." _

Tony sighed, putting his head in his hands. He felt fucking awful. Like the worst father ever. Peter had cooked all day, cleaned all day for him. He must have spent a lot of money on this, which of course Tony was going to reimburse but all Peter wanted was to spend the night with his dad, and he ignored that. 

He looked over to the present, wrapped up with his name on it. It had better be a 'Worst Father of the Year' award because that's how he felt.

When Emily came back, he told her how much he enjoyed her company, but he had to cut it short. She was hurt, of course, but honestly, he would rather hurt her than his son. She gathered her stuff and sadly parted from him.

The chocolate souffles that his son made were sitting on the side, and after Emily left, he put them onto a tray to bring through to Peter. 

"Knock knock," Tony called out from outside Peter's door. "Open up Petie," he smiled.

"Go away. Don't you have a date or whatever?" A bitter voice came back through.

"Sent her home, come on, I have desert."

Peter shuffled towards the door and unlocked it, opening the door to look up at his father. Tony had a warm smile on his face, one that always made him feel better. He was carrying a tray with his present and card, and ones that Tony had bought for him. The deserts were on it, with a red rose between them.

"Can you forgive me?" Tony asked him, holding the tray up for him to see. He noticed how his son's eyes were red, that he had been crying.

Peter half smiled and walked into the room, sitting down on his large double bed, and waited. 

Tony joined him, sitting across from him and getting completely on the bed. "Dinner was amazing by the way, where did you learn to cook like that?"

Peter blushed as he looked up at his father. "It's a recipe I saw on a Netflix show, I've been practicing."

"How much did you end up spending on that? Must have been a lot, baby."

Peter fucking loved it when his dad called him baby. A normally harmless word, that made Peter cry with ecstasy in the middle of the night. 

"All my allowance." Peter shrugged. "I'm just annoyed I didn't get to try it." He sighed and hung his head as he reached for his desert and spoon.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, I feel awful. It won't happen again. I saw your card by the way. It was beautiful," His father smiled. "Want yours?"

Peter looked up at his father, "You got me one too??" He always did, but he still wanted to be adorable. And he was.

Tony chuckled and handed him his card. Peter put down what was in his hands and took it from him. Opening it up, he smiled. The front was pink with purple sparkles all over it.

"I know you like your glittery stuff." Tony smiled as he looked around the room. Sure, Peter was a guy, and he loved stereotypically guy stuff, but he had a cute collection of sparkly things that made him happy. Tony never judged him on it, the fairy lights around the room or the fluffy pillows. Whatever Peter wanted was fine with him.

Inside, Tony had written his own note.

_ 'My angel boy, _

_ Here's to another year of being the father of such a wonderful man like you. You are the best gift I've ever gotten, and I am so glad you stayed with me. I love you kiddo, _

_ Love daddy,' _

Peter felt himself welling up, holding the card close to him as he looked up to his father. Tony looked worried for a second as a tear fell out of his eye. 

"Honey? You okay?"

Peter nodded, smiling. "I love it. Thank you."

Tony moved the tray to the other side of the bed as he picked up their presents. "Wanna open our gifts?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows. He was always so excited to get his son's presents, they were his favourite things to be given. 

Peter took his from his father. "I want to see you open yours first," he smiled as he cuddled up to his knees, his present in his hands. 

Tony wasn't going to argue, he began to rip open the paper to see that it was something he had been looking for for a long time. It was a first edition to his favourite book when he was Peter's age. Signed by the author and everything. 

"Pete… baby this… how did you find this?" He marveled at it, turning the pages gently. 

"It took me a long time. I had to club a lot of money together, do… do you like it daddy?" Peter was unsure, as he always was. He just wanted to make his dad happy. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked over to his father for validation. 

"I love it!" Tony exclaimed, "This is fantastic, thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome, now I'm gonna open mine!" Peter grinned as he began to unwrap his present. His was a book too, but a big thick one. It looked beautiful.

"It's an 'us' album." Tony told him. "I was thinking you could dig up that old camera of yours and we would take photos of all our adventures. Just fill it with you and me?" He had hoped he gotten this right, he was usually terrible at buying presents. Not that his son ever showed it, in fact, Peter seemed to adore everything Tony had bought him.

"That's so cute, dad!" Peter smiled, "I can't wait!" He gently touched over the golden design on the front. He adored it. 

As he looked up, his father handed him a rose. "For my boy," he smiled. 

Peter knew right then, he would never love another. He was horrified at how much he adored his father, and how if his father knew how he felt, their relationship as he knew it would be over. He wasn't sure Tony would even let him call him 'dad' anymore. And that would be horrible. 


	2. The Pictures

Two weeks later and everything between them was normal. Peter had forgiven him for his valentine's day mixup, and the next day Tony took him out to a lovely expensive dinner. He gave Peter more allowance, and the two of them put it behind them. 

Tony called Emily and apologised, he explained the situation and she was completely sympathetic about it, which put a lot of Tony's worries at ease.

Tonight he was going to go out with her, take her somewhere nice and show her a good time. He wasn't in love with her, he didn't have that big a crush on her, but he liked being liked. She was funny, and sweet, and he was sure he was going to get some. He hadn't got any for… over ten years. And fuck, his missed it so much. He put all his energy into being a father that he completely forgot about his own needs. 

So they had a little hotel booked for the night, he didn't think it was appropriate to do anything with his kid in the house. Not that he was a child, but he didn't want to scar the boy. The house was his and Peter's place, if he wanted that stuff, he would do it somewhere else.

"Dad!" Peter skipped through the door of his bedroom, holding up some DVDs. Tony was in the middle of getting changed into a nice suit, he had no idea what to wear, but god he was excited. Sex was all he could think about right now. 

"I got two new films for us to watch tonight!" Peter grinned, holding them up. "Which do you wanna watch first?"

Tony tucked in his shirt and picked up his jacket. "Baby, I'm going out for the night remember? I'll be back tomorrow."

Peter's face dropped. "You're leaving me alone?"

"Peter, you're seventeen, you can handle it. There's money for takeout, food and drink in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer. You'll be fine, you can even invite someone over if you want."

Peter crossed his arms and looked down. "Are you going with  _ her _ ?" He asked him bitterly.

"Yes, we are spending the night away. But I'll have my phone on me for  _ emergencies. _ And I'll be home in the morning, you'll be fine."

"That's so SHITTY!" Peter shouted, "Why do you like HER better?!"

Tony was shocked that his son was shouting at him like this, swearing at him. He had never heard him do that before. He had to admit, he was angry. It was horrible to hear that his son thought he was second best, but he also realised he had coddled the kid too much. Peter needed to realise Tony was his own man. He had to pull the father card. 

"Peter. Don't you DARE speak to me like that!" His voice booming and authoritative. "How dare you swear at me! Of course I don't like her better than you, that's a STUPID thing to say!"

Peter's eyes watered as he looked to his father. His chin began to shake. "I'm not stupid." He muttered. 

"I never said you were stupid, Peter!" Tony told him off. "I said you are saying stupid things. Now I am going out with my girl and we will talk about this childish behaviour tomorrow when I've calmed down!"

Peter threw his DVDs onto the bed and stormed out the room, slamming the door. "I HATE YOU."

Tony sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, he checked his watch. Emily will be waiting to be picked up in ten minutes, he picked up his bag and walked to his son's door. He knew Peter didn't hate him, he was just jealous, he didn't want to share his dad with anyone. 

But what Peter didn't realise was that Tony needed this. He needed one day off from being a father so he could have a little time to himself, he needed it. Fuck! He deserved it! Ten years no sex, it's a wonder it even works anymore.

"Pete, I'm leaving now. I love you, be good."

"Leave then!" Peter shouted back. "I don't care! I wanted to spend time with you tonight!"

Tony sighed and touched the door gently, "You get to spend time with me every night, can I please have one night? Just for me?" He sounded sincere. 

Peter's voice softened, "Okay. But I still hate you."

Tony smiled, shaking his head. "I love you baby,"

He was met with a silence for a few moments. As he was about to walk away he heard his son's reply.

"I love you too daddy."

\-----

The night didn't go as planned. Tony arrived slightly annoyed, but he tried his best to put on a happy face. Dinner was lovely, except for the fact that he kept worrying about his son. Peter was a special boy, he never had many friends or family. He didn't have a mother. But he had Tony, and everything he did was for that boy. 

Maybe it was his own fault, keeping Peter to himself. They spent the holidays just them, sometimes Peter's Uncle Bruce would turn up, but it was more or less always them. He didn't think about how Peter would handle adding someone else into the mix all of a sudden. He should have introduced her slowly, making sure they liked each other first.

Sex was off the table. He couldn't get his head into it. By the time they got to the hotel, even she knew nothing was going to happen. Emily mentioned that he seemed disinterested, and he tried his hardest to get back in the mood.

Tony couldn't wrap his head around how possessive his boy could be. That angry outburst had him clueless… his son never, EVER spoke to him like that. It hurt him, to know his son in, that moment hated him. 

Emily tried to help him, but nothing. They just ended up talking for an hour or two. Even though he paid for the room, he let her have it, grabbing his bag and heading home.

It was 2am when he walked through, dumping his bag down as he headed toward Peter's room to check on him. Be opened the door and peered in, but he wasn't there. 

"Pete?" He asked, as he walked into the room. The kid wasn't there, and neither were his pyjamas. He must be sleeping in Tony's bed again, which was fine.

As Tony was about to walk out, he noticed the corner of the book he gave his son, sticking out from under his pillow. The older man perched on the big bed, pulling it open on his lap. 

The first two pages were already filled, pictures of them when Peter was younger, out and about in the park, and a few on their day trips to the zoo. Tony smiled as he traced over the photos with his fingers. The words; "Daddy and Me" were written at the top, with little stars around it.

The older man smiled and noticed there was something sticking out of the back. Opening it up slowly, he nearly fucking died. 

There were photos of him tucked into the back pages, hundreds of them. Pictures of himself sleeping, getting changed in his room, coming out of the shower with a towel around him. Tony didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do?!

His son had taken a ridiculous amount of mostly naked photos of him and kept them!! Under his pillow!! He picked up a photo of him sunbathing in just his bathing suit. He had sunglasses on and was asleep by the pool. 

"Jesus christ," he whispered. 

Tony shook his head, his head trying to understand this. He had to put it back where he found it, there was no way he knew how to bring this up to the kid. As he placed them all back, he turned the page to find a stack of valentines day cards from him to Peter, and on the next page the rose he bought him was pressed into it. 

One of the pictures had fallen out, and was lying on the floor. He picked it up and had a look at it. This one was the only one he knew was taken, it was a picture of his face, laughing at something Peter said. On the back it had the words written; 'My favourite picture. Beautiful.'

As he placed the book back where he got it and sighed, putting his head in his hands. So that's why his son was so close to him, why he wanted him around every night to cuddle into. He had a crush on him. Or maybe… maybe he was just confused about how he felt? Maybe this wasn't what it seemed?? He had to find out. 

Tony began to quietly go through his sons drawers, trying to find his diary. He knew he had one somewhere, he had seen it. It was light blue and leather, it had to be here somewhere. 

He pulled open his son's underwear drawer, digging through it. He tried his best not to look at the lacey panties that were in there, and he really tried not to look at the stockings either.

Finally he found it, and sat down on the bed again, opening it up. He flicked through it until he found his name.

_ "Dear Diary, _

_ I dreamed about dad last night again. It's variations of the same dream I've been having since I was twelve… he ravished me. Pinned me up against the wall and took what he wanted, telling me I was a good boy, his boy! Oh god diary, I bet he feels so good! I know he sounds good. I've heard him so many times… I just want to join him in there and see if I can make him louder. _

_ I can't even remember  _ **_not_ ** _ being in love with him. I've loved him for so long that there is no getting over him!! _

_ It's disgraceful. Disgusting. I'm awful. I'm the worst fucking man in the world.  _

_ Daddy would hate me if he knew. He would kick me out and not let me be his son anymore! I cry about that a lot… what if he finds out and wants me out of his life? I can't deal with him hating me! I hate myself so much but I can't help it!  _

_ Dad is so beautiful, and he has the biggest heart. He is so funny, always cheering me up on miserable days, and he's smart as fuck! Anything I've ever had trouble at school with he's known it. He cares about me and looks after me, he chooses me over girlfriends and work parties. He takes me everywhere.  _

_ My daddy is the best daddy in the world. And if he knew the real me he wouldn't be my daddy anymore.  _

_ I'm so lost, diary. I feel dirty. But I need him." _

Tony was crying as he finished it. His poor boy, in disgust with himself, feeling the best and worst things in the world. Love, self hate, holding the idea on his head that Tony could possibly hate him. 

He could never hate his son. Ever. He loved him, if he didn't would he be sitting here right now? So his son was in love with him. They could get through that. The one thing is wasn't going to do is kick his son out. 

Peter was his sunshine, and always will be.

However, the start of the entry worried him a little. Peter wanted to have sex with him?!? That's… scary. Terrifying. Worrying. 

But Peter found him sexually attractive, which was a weird compliment? Because for so long, Tony has hated himself and the way he looks. Not many people hit on him, maybe because he never flirted back or because he was a single dad… but he felt ugly. He felt untouchable. And yet there was someone who wanted him, someone who dreamed about him and craved him… unfortunately it was his son.

Tony put the diary back where he found it and walked into his own room, finding his son cuddled up in his sheets. The boy's hair was a mess, curling into the pillow and smiling sweetly as he dreamed. Tony looked down at his boy, smiling at how much he loved him.

He knelt down and softly touched the hair on his son's head, stroking it. "My boy," he whispered to himself as he admired the gentleness of his son's features.


	3. The Climax

"Daddy?" Peter whispered as he felt the older man's hand on his face, waking up slightly. 

"Hey sleepy head, how come you're in here?" He asked his son softly. He noticed that his son's eyes were red, like he'd been crying.

"Missed you." Peter smiled, eyes closed. "How come you're not out with Sarah?"

Tony chuckled and stood up, kicking off his shoes. "Her name is Emily, and I felt bad about leaving you." The older man went to the other side of the room and got changed into his pyjamas, making sure to wear a top and bottom before he crawled into bed. 

He wasn't scared of his son, he knew his son respected him. That's why he's never made a move before, and he won't, because he was scared of what Tony would say. Peter loved his dad, so Tony knew he would never make a move on him.

When he got into bed, he felt Peter move around to face him. "I'm sorry daddy," Peter whispered sadly. "You deserve a better son."

Tony looked at him, furrowed eyebrows. He was offended that Peter would even say that to him. He shuffled forward and placed his arm around his son, pulling him close. 

"I'm more than happy with the one I have. Don't ever apologise for loving me buddy," Tony told him. "I understand it's hard, it's hard for you to share me, isn't it?"

Peter nodded and opened his eyes, seeing his father's deep brown eyes looking back at him. He let out a large breath, relaxing more than he realised he could. Tony noticed his son's reaction. 

"It's really hard," Peter whispered. "You were mine first."

Tony smiled, "I know. And I'll be yours last. You're always gonna be my boy you know? Even if you murder someone. Even if you scream that you hate me, I'll always love you."

Peter's chin shivered as his eyes watered, "You mean it dad?" He asked him sadly, "Even if you marry Kelly?"

Tony chuckled, "That's not her name," he whispered. "And I'm not seeing her again kiddo. Things didn't work out between us."

"Was it my fault?" Peter cried softly into the pillow. Tony pulled him against him for a cuddle, like they usually did.

"No," Tony kissed the top of his head. "I just would rather be here with you. My little boy."

"I'm seventeen dad," Peter giggled through his tears, curling into his body, his petite little frame against his father's strong body. 

"Mmm practically a man, I'll have you married and out the house soon." Tony joked, closing his eyes and getting comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"I don't wanna leave you daddy, I'm not gonna."

Peter's face was close to his father's neck, his hot breath tickling his skin. As Tony relaxed, he could feel the most unwanted and most horrible of feelings plague over him.

Sex was back on the brain. 

Peter's body felt nice against his. Not because it was Peter's, but because it was a body. That's what he told himself. The feeling of having someone so close to him. Peter's hand was on the small of his back, giving him a little intimacy. Intimacy that he missed more than anything. No one ever touched him anymore. The breath against his neck, oh god. It felt so good to be touched. And to know that someone wanted him. 

"Were you crying while I was gone, Pete?" Tony asked, trying to get his mind off of sex.

"Sorry dad," Peter whispered. "I felt bad for swearing at you. I don't hate you… I don't know why I said it."

"Thank god, because I couldn't sleep if you hated me." Tony whispered. 

Peter moved back from the cuddle, settling across from him so he could see Tony's face.

"I've been selfish." He sighed, "I know I have."

Tony shook his head. "None of this angel, you were just hurt."

"No dad, listen, I know why you wanted to go out. And… I was trying to take up all your time. I know you need… other stuff. That you can't get from me." Peter sighed slowly, looking down sadly. 

That must have taken a lot of bravery and courage to admit to himself, and to admit to Tony. His father admired him for that, knowing how hard that was. Considering he was in love with him, knowing nothing could happen, knowing that he was sending the person he loved into someone else's arms. Tony watched the sadness on his son's face, it sorta broke his heart.

"Hey, I've got everything I need right here."

That was the wrong thing to say. Oh boy, was that the wrong thing to say. If he died right now, went to heaven and asked Gabriel at the pearly gates, 'Hey what would be the worst thing to say in this situation?' Gabriel would answer, 'You already said it.'

Peter turned to him, confused, looking him in the eyes. He moved slightly closer, lifting himself up a bit. Tony lay there. Still. Back against the pillows, as he eyed up his son.

"Dad? What does that mean?"

"Well, uhm, just that, uhm, that I have you," Tony tried to think about the right words. 

"We were talking about sex." Peter whispered, lowering his head slightly towards his fathers. 

"Uh, yeah, but, uhm, because, well..." 

There was something so seductive about the way Peter was staring at him, the nerves, the excitement, the anticipation. Peter looked oddly beautiful, the little moonlight coming through the window and kissing this adoring face. Tony's foolish pulse raced. He accepted the fact that he was going to be kissed. He awaited it.

Peter paused. There was no way his father meant what he hoped he meant, and if Peter kept going, he was going to ruin their relationship. The younger man moved back again and lay down, not saying anything. 

"Pete?" Tony asked, sitting up and frowning at what just happened. He hated himself, because he was hoping to have a pair of lips against his tonight. Fuck he hadn't been kissed in ages. Years. Maybe he had forgotten how? Oh, how he needed it. 

"I'm sorry dad, I read the situation wrong." Peter whispered, not looking at him but instead staring at the ceiling. 

Tony felt bad. Horrible. Disgusting. Nasty. Ridiculous. A fucking horrific human being. But he did it anyway.

"Peter, kiss me." Tony blurted out. 

Peter's face snapped to look at him, not believing what he just heard. His eyes hopeful and glistening, his mouth slightly open. 

"Wh… what?" Peter licked his lips and slowly moved to sit up. 

"I said kiss me. You want to don't you?" Tony wasn't sure what was happening, but he went with it. "If you want to, then kiss me."

Peter slowly moved towards him, cautiously, nervously, time slowing down as he aligned his face across from his father's. He clenched his jaw, looking over his father's face, noticing how nervous and scared his dad was. Tony definitely said it. It wasn't a dream. 

It's now or never.

Peter lunged forward and pressed his lips against his father's, grabbing him by the hair as he pressed against him. Tony moaned at the touch, holding onto Peter's waist as he leaned against him. Being kissed was amazing, Tony missed this so much. With his eyes closed, he moved his lips against Peter's, opening their kiss up and letting his instincts take over. 

Peter was pushing him back onto his back, holding tightly to his father and snogging him as if it was all he ever had to do. He loved this, loved finally getting to touch his daddy, his eyes watering with happiness as he sucked on his father's bottom lip. He pressed his body against his fathers, grinding down on him with his legs either side, moaning into the kiss as couldn't contain the excitement inside him.

Tony groaned as he turned them over, pinning him to the bed, shoving his tongue in Peter's mouth, hearing the younger man. It excited him, made something inside him burn. 

Tony moaned as he felt the younger man hard against him, pressing into his own crotch. Peter was blushing, tears in his eyes, painfully hard underneath him. Tony looked down, seeing the gorgeous boy coming undone, his lips swollen and glistening, his eyes shining and innocent. 

"Daddy," he whispered up to him in such a sweet voice. 

"Fuck baby," Tony moaned, diving down to Peter's neck and kissing it hard, sucking hard on the skin as his baby rutted up against him. 

"Oh! Oh god! Oh fuck!" Peter moaned, his fingers sliding up his dad's warm back. "Daaddyy!!" He cried as he felt his father's hard cock nudge against his. 

Tony pulled back, "Pete, I need you, need you so bad," he whimpered in need and in pain as he looked at the beautiful boy beneath him. 

"Take your clothes off dad, I'll take mine off," Peter whispered, "P...please." 

Tony didn't even think about it, he moved back and pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. Peter pulled his off too, watching his father as he started to pull down his trousers. He watched as his father freed his big, hard cock, and it was better than he remembered.

"Oh my god," Peter whispered to himself, eyes attached to it as he pushed his trousers down too. 

"This okay baby? Daddy's being so bad right now… you need to tell me to stop,"

Peter shook his head, pulling his father's strong frame on top of him. He shivered as their bodies touched, cocks together. "Oh god daddy… I've wanted this for so long!" Peter confessed, pressing his face into Tony's neck and wrapping his legs and arms around him. Peter began to thrust up against him, biting his lip as he let the pleasure take him over.

"You have, haven't you?" Tony kissed his jaw, thrusting down against him. "Oh my FUCK!" Tony cried as he felt the rise inside him of complete arousal. Under him was a gorgeous person, a naked one, touching him, grinding up against him, moaning for him. 

"Want you to fuck me daddy! Please!" Peter requested. 

Tony nodded, "Let me kiss you all over baby, daddy needs to feel someone against him… christ Pete it's been so long, I might not last long!" Tony moved his kisses down towards the younger man's clavicle, listening to the younger man whimper.

"Me too daddy… you're my first, we might have to build up to it."

His father looked up at him, "Is this… gonna be… are we gonna… do it again?"

Peter blushed, "If you want to daddy… I just wanna be good for you, if you want me,"

Tony smiled, scared but slightly happy about it. "Yeah Pete." He kissed his chest, "But this has to stay between us." Tony sucked down hard on the man's nipple, making him make the cutest little moan. "Let's just get off tonight…" his hands travelled up and down Peter's body, holding him close, settling on his hips. "We can have sex another time?" Tony licked down to his crotch, stopping at his hard cock.

"Hm? Build up?" He looked up to his son, who was in a more aroused state than he had ever seen anyone in before. 

Peter licked his lips, "Sounds good daddy… want me to suck you off daddy?" His voice was sin, it was fucking gorgeous. 

Tony's mouth was dry, "You want to?" He hadn't had a blow job in so long, he knew he wouldn't last long, but oh my god did he need it. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "More than anything!"

The older man moved, kneeling up on the bed, looking over his beautiful son next to him, staring at his dick. "Come on then," he found himself saying. "Then daddy will get you off, how do you like that huh?"

Peter scrambled up as fast as he could, getting closer to his father. "Yes please," Peter replied. "Stand up, I want to get on my knees for you."

"Jesus," Tony whispered as he moved back towards the end of the bed, stepping down and standing up. 

True to his word, Peter jumped off the bed, dropping down to his knees and lining his face up with Tony's cock. His hands touched his father's thighs, gripping them gently as he leaned over to kiss them. "Wanted this forever daddy," he closed his eyes as he rubbed his face against his father's thigh. 

Tony was watching him, god he was a pretty picture. Adorable, gorgeous, naked and basking in being able to touch him. Peter licked from his thigh to his crotch, before nuzzling it with his face.

"Fuck baby," Tony breathed, letting one hand knit itself in Peter's hair. "No one's touched me like this… in so fucking long."

His dick was pulsing against his son's face. Peter was kissing up his cock now, licking over the slit and swallowing up the precum that was there. 

"Shit." Tony closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards as he felt the wet warmth he had missed finally surrounded his cock. Peter sucked him down as hard as he could, making obscene noises of pleasure.

"Oh fuck baby… you're fucking good at this… I… shit honey!" Tony looked down at him, at his son's head bobbing as fast as he could, saliva dripping from his lips. Tony helped him, fucking his face gently, watching his sweet angel's pink lips try to envelope him. 

"Baby you're so good for me… so fucking good, oh fucking FUCK! Such a good boy for your daddy… OH BABY!"

Peter opened his eyes and looked up, catching his gaze. He hummed against his dick, bringing his father over the edge. 

"Shit PETER I'M COMING!" Tony called out as he watched Peter suck him harder. He shot his large load down his son's throat, watching as the younger man took it all, sucking down until it was all gone. 

His body was almost shaking as he moved towards the bed again. Peter peered up at him, wiping his mouth with his tongue. 

"Was I good daddy?" Peter asked as he gently touched himself. 

Tony nodded, breathing heavily, "Amazing honey, come here, daddy's gonna make you cum."

"Yay!" Peter grinned as he jumped up on the bed beside him. Within a second, his father was above him, kissing him so hard he couldn't think. Their lips moved hungryly against each other's. Tongues dancing, as the older man took a grasp of Peter's cock.

Peter gasped into the kiss, body being taken over with pleasure as his father started to jerk him off, tasting all the little moans and whimpers that left his mouth. Tony's hand moved fast, his face moving back a little and watching his sons face. Peter's mouth was wide open, tears sitting in his eyes as he thrust up again and again. 

"You're so pretty baby," Tony whispered, "God, look at you, being such a good boy for me!" He continued to move his hand, looking down between them as he watched his son's precum drip over his fingers.

"Dad! Daaddy!" Peter cried out, thrusting up, "Daddy I love you! Oh fuckkk… fuck daddy!"

Tony grinned, swiping a thumb over the head of his dick. "Want to be a good boy baby? Want to cum all over me? You want to don't you? Fuck you've got such a nice dick baby!" 

Peter bucked up once more, his body arching as he exploded over his father's chest, crying out his name. "DADDY!" 

The come down after his orgasm was slow, he shook, realising what had just happened, that he got everything he wanted. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling like crazy as he cuddled into the covers, looking over at his father with a smile.

Tony was sitting up, his knees at his chest, looking away from him. Guilt.

"Dad… what's wrong?" Peter asked, inching towards him. "Didn't you like it?"

Tony's voice was hoarse and low, "I did Peter. That's the problem. You're my… I'm your… What we did was so bad."

"No one needs to know." Peter whispered. "I really love you. Do you still love me?"

Tony nodded, not looking at him. "Always." He replied, rubbing his face. "This is just a lot to process… you know? You're my son… and I really…  _ really _ want to have sex with you."

Peter blushed, "I've wanted you since I was 12." He whispered.

Tony turned his head and smiled, lying his head on his arms. "That long, huh?" He looked at him. "Ever feel dirty about it?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes. I won't anymore. I only felt dirty because I thought you'd hate me daddy… but… but you're so important to me, loving you is all I know."

His father paused for a moment, sighing deeply and moving so he could lie down into the bed. He opened out his arms, "Come here gorgeous. Let's get some sleep,"

Peter fell into his arms and cuddled up into his father's naked body, kissing his shoulder gently. 

"Love you daddy," 

"Love you too baby. Sleep well, angel."

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Next Few Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted a sequal, so I'm writing more 💖

When Peter woke up, his dad wasn't there. He had gotten up and gone to work without waking him up and saying goodbye. He wasn't gonna lie, he was kinda hurt. He wanted nothing more than to wake up in his father's arms, kissing him good morning. But no, all he had was his self. 

The younger man lingered in his father's room for a while. He went through his drawers and picked out a top that smelled like him, smelling it and taking it back into his room. That's when he noticed that his things had been moved, that his book wasn't exactly where he left it.

"Fuck!" Peter exclaimed as he opened it up, realising that his father had found his secret out before coming to bed. First, he started to panic, but then he realised, even though he knew, his dad still came into the room and cuddled into bed with him. He didn't change the way things were. 

The 'getting off' last night was outstanding. He wished so much that they had had sex… plus his dad  _ did _ tell him HE wanted to. Hopefully when his dad got home, things would go smoothly between them.

Peter wanted to do something to make his daddy happy, so he cleaned and tidied the whole house and went out to buy him a gift. He got him a new tie, and a bunch of flowers that he put in a vase on the table. He figured dinner would just be things to pick at, he had hoped that when his father came in they were just going to go to bed. Together. 

The day went past pretty quickly, and soon it hit 6pm. Peter waited for his daddy, watching the door. At ten past, he realised that traffic was probably bad, so he went to go and make himself look good, stripping down to his underwear and putting on his dad's t-shirt. 

6.37 and his father still hadn't turned up. Peter began to worry, looking out the window every time a car drove by the house. By 7pm, he picked up his phone and rang him. The phone tone went three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's me, I'm worried about you, where are you?"

"I had to work late at the office, Peter. I'll be back later on. Just make yourself some dinner, yeah? I'll swing by your room when I come in."

Peter's heart fell through his chest, he was being rejected. Rejected by the only person in his life. 

"Is that how it is now?" Peter questioned him, a lump in his throat. "You're just gonna treat me like other dads around here treat their kids? Like I don't matter?"

Tony sighed heavily, "Peter. I'll swing by when I get home."

"Not baby then? You know what, Tony? Don't bother. I bought you a present you asshole."

Peter hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, busting into sobs as he fell to his knees. He honestly thought that life was finally going the way he wanted it, for once he was getting to be happy. But no, he didn't matter. He should have known that this was going to happen.

Peter Stark wasn't supposed to get a happily ever after. 

_ 'I'll swing by your room.'  _ Which meant of course that Tony expected him to stay in his own room. That he didn't want to see him when he got home. Peter felt like his heart was shattering. 

He went into his room and pulled all his bags out, shoving things in them, things like clothes and shoes, all his things went into bags. He wasn't going to run away or anything, but he wanted his dad to think he was going to. Peter just wanted his attention. He put his 'Daddy and Me' book on his father's bed, along with the new tie. 

He didn't eat, because he didn't want to. He felt too sick, too upset. He cried whilst doing all of this, curling up in his sheets at the end. The tears eventually stopped flowing because there was nothing left inside him, his eyes were red and puffy, and they stung so much. 

He laid his bags around his bed, snuggling into his covers and willed himself to go to sleep. He didn't want to be awake when his dad came in. 

\---

When Tony got home, it was eleven o'clock. He hadn't been at the office, he actually went out to visit his cousin. He couldn't face coming home. He dropped his bag and looked up to the table, seeing a fresh vase filled with his favourite flowers. God he felt terrible. Not only did he nearly sleep with his son, he had broken his heart. Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his face, looking around and realising that the entire house was completely spotless. It was sweet actually, that Peter had done all that for him. 

He gently made his way to his bedroom, trying to keep quiet, hoping to god that his son wasn't in his bed. It's not that he didn't love him, it's that he loved Peter so much, that he needed to make the right decision. Tony had a duty of care to keep his son safe. And he REALLY didn't want to end up all over the news for this. 

He opened the doors to his room and the tension was gone. Peter wasn't in his bed, and he also hadn't decided to get back at him for leaving a mess. Tony got himself ready for bed and then slipped into it. He felt something with his foot, and sat up to see what it was. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he realised his son left the book there, and something else in a box. 

That must be the present he was referring to. Tony picked them both up and pulled them back into his lap. He opened his present first, lifting the lid. 

"Oh, that's the tie I wanted," he said sadly, feeling terrible. It was a navy blue tie with a faint gold design on it. Tony had pointed it out three months ago, and completely forgot about it. He decided not to buy it back then because it was rather expensive for a tie. $43 was quite a lot to look nice around the office. 

The older man looked over at the book, flicking it open. None of the pages had changed, except one blank one, which was no longer blank.

_ "To whom it may concern,  _

_ If you want the kind of relationship that all the other boys around here have with their dads, then so be it. I'll be eating in my room from now on, and I'll see you every other weekend. _

_ Peter." _

Tony clenched his eyes shut, feeling like he was going to cry. This is NOT what he wanted at all. What he wanted was to see his son happy, maybe with someone his own age, get through his life happily without any trauma. He didn't want his son to hate him, but by trying to prevent that, he made it happen a lot sooner. 

Tony swung his legs over the bed and got straight up, heading towards his son's room. He had to talk to him, they had to fix this. Peter was his baby boy, his sunshine. 

He pushed the door open and his heart felt heavy in his chest. Peter's bags were everywhere, his things taken off of shelves and stuffed into them. He had hurt his son way more than he thought he would have.

This wasn't happening. No way, could any of this fucking happen. Peter was out for the count, snoring into his pillow, wearing his dad's top. Tony looked down at him, he looked so sweet just curled up in those sheets. He loved his son so much.

Instead of waking him up, he started putting his stuff away. Opening bags slowly and quietly, moving to place everything back where it belonged. It took him an hour or so to go through them, and after he finished he looked back at his sleeping angel, still in the exact same place.

He didn't want this to be a fight, or a battle. And if his son was going to be this broken up about it they really had to talk like adults. He missed Peter's voice a lot. He found himself longing for the expression on his face when he came home. Peter's eyes would light up and he would smile sweetly with his arms open wide for a hug. 

Tony leaned over and pressed a kiss into the man's curls. He reached for a notebook on Peter's bedside table and a pen. He took a few minutes to pen him a letter and left it for him to read in the morning. He had another early morning tomorrow, so he wouldn't be around. But he was going to fix this. 

\---

When Peter woke up, he was still upset. He didn't want to get up at all, in fact, he snoozed his alarm and decided not to go to school today. He was way too depressed. After an hour he sat up, noticing that all his bags were gone and everything was put away.

"What the fuck?" Peter asked himself as he got up, looking around. He figured his dad had done it, but he was surprised he managed to do it so quietly. So he did come and see him when he came home? He kinda wished that the older man was gonna wake him up, apologise and kiss him, but no. 

He grabbed a towel, and as he headed out of his room, he saw his notebook open. Peter picked it up, noticing his father's handwriting. He sat down on the bed with crossed legs, and began to read.

_ "My dearest son,  _

_ I'm so sorry about how I've acted. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I don't know how to handle this situation, I love you so much that I don't want to ever hurt you. I'm trying to do the right thing and let you live the life you deserve, if I rob you of your childhood, who knows where you might end up.  _

_ All I've ever wanted is your happiness. The house looks amazing, and the flowers are lovely. Thank you so much for them and the tie, I'm wearing it today. I love it so much, and I love you more.  _

_ When your mother left, I promised myself I'd never hurt you like she did. I'm just trying to take care of you. If you want to talk about this, text me and I'll come home early.  _

_ You're my everything, Peter.  _

_ Please don't leave me, I can't handle losing you. You're all I have, you know? _

_ Love, daddy.  _

_ P.s, if you let me call you baby again, I would like that." _

Peter read that letter three times, and then three times more. The letter really struck him, finally he sort of understood where his dad was coming from. It didn't mean that the rejection hurt any less, because of course he was in love with his father and had been for years. 

He didn't know what he wanted to do now. But he wanted to see his daddy, he wanted to be called baby again. He needed it. Peter pulled out his phone and texted his father.

**PS** \-  _ 'Daddy, come home early. Miss you.' _

He then hopped away for his shower, getting ready for the day. It wasn't until he was dressed and watching TV where he got a reply.

**TS** \-  _ 'Be home at 3.30. Why aren't you at school, baby?' _

**PS** \-  _ 'I'm depressed. Come home.' _

He continued to watch his shows, lying down on the couch and trying not to overthink the situation. If Peter had it his way, the second his dad came through the door, he would run up to him and jump on him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard. His dad would hold Peter closely, slamming him against the wall as he rutted against him. Fuck, he wanted that so badly. 

He forgot to eat again. He never felt like eating when his father and he weren't on good terms. Peter counted down the hours before his dad would finally walk in. Peter stood up to raid the kitchen, he wanted to see what sort of thing he could make his father for dinner. 

It was then that the door swung open and in walked his father. Peter's back was to him as he took a breath, preparing himself. Tony took a second too, closing the door behind him. 

"I'm home, baby." Tony spoke softly. 

Peter turned around and slowly lifted his eyes to catch his fathers. He wanted to burst into tears. He missed him so much, and it was so hard to be mature and adult right now. He swallowed hard as he tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

Tony nodded and put down his bag, walking towards the kitchen island and sitting down on a stool. "How have you been?" 

Peter shrugged, his face red as he crossed his arms across his chest. He tried to fight against the tears. He really, really tried. 

"Are you gonna say anything, baby?" Tony whispered, putting his head in his hands. 

Peter didn't reply, but instead he walked over to him and held out his arms, asking for a hug. Tony looked up at him, relief washing over him as he stood up and took his son in his arms. They hugged each other tightly as Peter broke out into sobs against his suit, shaking in his arms. 

"It's okay," Tony whispered into his curls, "You're okay." 

They stayed like that for five minutes before they pulled away from each other. Peter's breathing was a little more under control. 

"You wanna talk?" Tony asked him. His son nodded in reply. Tony took his son's hand and led him into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. 

They were silent for a second or so, before Peter took a deep breath in and decided to speak.

"I'm sorry I called you an asshole, daddy." Peter said quietly. 

Tony relaxed into the couch, turning to lean his back against the arm rest. "It's okay, I was being an asshole. You had every right to be upset."

Peter nodded, hugging into a pillow. "Still. You're not an asshole."

Tony half smiled, "So, how are you? Did you read my letter?"

Peter nodded. "Uh yeah. I did."

"And do you have any questions? Any opinions? Because this is about both of us, baby, and your thoughts on this matter."

The younger man balled up on the couch, not looking up at his father. He knew what his father was gonna say, but if he wanted to hear how he felt, he'd tell him. 

"Okay." Peter whispered, he sat up a little and looked over into his dad's gorgeous, caring, hazel eyes. "If I tell you, are you going to hate me?" 

Tony shook his head. "Never. If I hated you, I would have let you leave. But I need you around, baby."

Peter clenched his jaw, fiddling with the pillow in his arms. "Daddy… I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I've been fantasizing about you since I was twelve. Every day I get to spend with you is the best day of my life. The whole reason we started swimming was so I could see your body. I actually learned how to swim at school, but I wanted your attention. I crave your attention, daddy, I crave you." 

There was silence between them, and it grew and grew. Peter finally looked up to see his father, the concerned look on his face. Tony's eyes were glistening, but his face looked more worried than upset. 

"Are you gonna say anything?" Peter whispered, the hurt in his voice was obvious. 

Tony pursed his lips and turned to face forward, thinking silently. "I thought I was a good father. You're telling me the only reason we have it so good is because I'm hot?" 

"No!" Peter interjected, moving so he was on his knees. "No! That's not it, daddy!"

"I tried so hard to be a good dad. So fucking hard, and I always thought that our good relationship was my work paying off… I felt proud about that. That I had done something worth doing." Tony rubbed his head in his hands, his voice breaking slightly. 

Peter shook his head, starting to panic and thinking he had ruined things with his father forever. 

"Dad, look at me."

Tony leaned back, a tired expression on his face. "No, Peter, I think I'm gonna go back to work."

"NO!" Peter shouted, "Look at me dad! Listen to what I have to fucking say!"

That got his father's attention. He looked over at him, hurt in his eyes. Both of them felt uneasy, felt completely nervous and out of place, upset, angry, and ready to cry.

"Daddy… you cooked for me every night. You helped me with my homework. You put me to bed, and read me stories. You've bought me every birthday present I've asked for, and you've always stopped what you were doing to give me advice. Did you ever think that maybe you being such a good father is half the reason I'm in love with you?"

Tony blinked, a tear dripping down his cheek. 

"You mean that?" He whispered. "I haven't failed?"

Peter shook his head, crawling over to him. "Nope. Not at all. You've been mom and dad to me, you're my best friend, you're my hero. Daddy… you don't know how much you mean to me." 

Tony watched him get closer, sitting next to him and looking back at him. Their eyes met and Peter couldn't think straight again. 

"Pete… baby, the right thing to do is to stay away from being intimate. You… you need me to protect you."

Peter nodded and looked down. "So you're my first love, my first kiss, my first orgasm, and my first broken heart." He whispered, standing up from the sofa. Tony watched him as he slowly began to walk away. 

Peter paused and turned around, "I'm not going to school this week. And don't bother making me food, I don't want it." With that he left the room and went to his bedroom, closing the door and turning on his music. 

Tony leaned forward and leaned on his elbows, putting his head in his hands. "Fuck."


	5. The Talk

For the next two days, Peter kept his bedroom door locked. He kept himself to himself and only left when his dad was at work. He stayed in bed the entire time, crying and wallowing in self pity.

Peyer ate pretty much nothing except two pieces of toast. He didn't feel like doing anything - and although he should be at school, he really couldn't handle it.

For so long he had been in love, in want, in need. Everything about the older man was enticing, warm, comfortable. He felt safe when he was enclosed in those strong arms, like nothing could or would ever hurt him. Peter felt like that was where he was supposed to be. 

That night where he finally felt those lips… those hands? God that night was perfect, he just wanted to kiss his father hard, kiss him until he was breathless, make him NEED Peter. Maybe… maybe if he did something outrageous then his father would give him the attention he wanted? Peter had so many plans going around in his head. First he wanted his daddy to feel close to him. He needed to make himself vulnerable, so his father would have to look after him. 

That night, his father came in as usual and rummaged around for some food, slowly walking down the hall to his bedroom and turning on the tv. Peter made sure to work out in his room beforehand, so he was hot and sweaty. He left it for five minutes before he made a scene, running into the bathroom and making himself throw up. It was loud and disgusting, but he did so anyway. 

He could hear the sound of his dad's tv turn down as Peter threw up again into the toilet, holding the bowl. Tony's footsteps came closer and stopped outside the door.

"Peter? Honey? You okay?" His father's tired voice came through the door. He didn't want to just walk in unless he was given permission. The last thing Tony wanted to do was make his son hate him more.

Peter made his voice sound sad, like he was about to cry. "Daddy? I don't feel so good."

"Am I allowed in?" Tony asked, his hand hovering over the handle.

"Yes please daddy," 

His father opened the door and slipped in, looking down at Peter. His concerned and saddened gaze met his son's. "Oh, baby." Tony sighed, sitting down on the floor next to him. The older man looked so worried. Peter's hair was a mess and his eyes were filled with tears. His skin was red and glistening, and as Tony put his hand on Peter's forehead, he realised how warm he was. 

"You're really not well are you, baby?" Tony's hand softly holding the side of Peter's face, his eyes searching over him.

Peter shook his head, eyes watering, looking as if he was about to burst into tears. Tony moved closer and pulled Peter against him. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow, I'm going to stay home and look after you. Is that okay?"

Peter nodded against him, curling into his side and sinking into his chest. His father held him close, stroking his arm. "Are you done being sick, darling?"

"I think so," Peter said quietly. 

Tony kissed the top of his head and leaned over to flush the toilet, before helping his son to stand. As he helped him out of the bathroom, he brought him into Tony's bedroom, kicking open the door. 

"Why are we in here?" Peter asked, looking around as Tony helped his son into the bed. 

"Because I'm going to look after you, come on, in you get." Tony pulled back the covers and tucked him in. He crouched down and looked over his face, gently touching his forehead. 

"Have you eaten anything recently?"

"No…" Peter replied. "I've been too sad to eat."

Tony nodded in understanding, "Would you like to eat? I think you need to."

"Tomorrow." Peter replied meekly, "I'll eat tomorrow." 

"I'll be back in a second." Tony told him softly, walking out of the room. 

Peter smiled as he did so! Victory! His dad was taking the day off to look after him, and he was getting to sleep next to him tonight! Outstanding! He cuddled into the covers and waited for this daddy to come back through. 

When the door opened, his father came through with his phone to his ear which was resting against his shoulder. He had a large bowl in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Tony walked over and placed the bowl by the side of the bed and the water on the bedside table. 

"Hello? Yes, Hi, this is Tony Stark… I'm fine, thanks and yourself?... Yes, the reason I'm calling is to let you know that I won't be in tomorrow, my son is unwell." Tony walked over to the other side of the room and began to get changed. As much as Peter wanted to turn and watch him, he didn't want his father to know that this was faking this. 

"I don't know, it depends how long he takes to get better… just have someone else take over my meetings… well, I'll call you if anything changes. Thanks, bye." 

Tony turned off the lights and crawled into bed, cuddling up into the bed, facing Peter. The younger man's back was to him, and he shuffled back until his father's chest connected with his back. Tony slipped his arm around him and held him close, cuddling into him.

"Baby?" Tony whispered against his neck. "You doing okay?"

Peter snuggled into him tighter. "I feel so sick. My tummy hurts. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for being ill, it's okay. I'm gonna look after you, baby." Tony's voice was gentle and sweet, comforting him. 

"Thank you, daddy." Peter whispered. "Can we… Can we talk?" 

"Uh… sure darling, what's up?"

Peter was quiet for a second, taking in a hasty breath as he licked his lips. He knew that his father was nervous, that the anticipation of all of this was killing him. He left it for a few more seconds.

"I missed you." Peter admitted, barely more than a whisper. "I don't like not talking to you for days."

Tony sighed, his breath tickling the back of Peter's neck. "I missed you too." He relaxed. "You and I have always been close, Petie. It hurts not to have my best friend around."

Peter smiled, blushing from his cheeks and down to his chest. "I'm your best friend?" He asked quietly. He could feel his dad smile against his hair. 

"Yeah, buddy, who else would it be? You'll always be my best friend." 

Peter felt his heart flutter as he closed his eyes and indulged himself in his moment, soaking up every inch of his father being so close to him.

"You're mine too, daddy… Do you… Do you still love me?" Peter whispered anxiously, feeling his eyes well up as he clenched them shut.

Tony cleared his throat and moved his arm. "Turn around, please." He asked him softly. Peter moved around, holding his stomach to keep up the act. He pretended to wince as he faced his father, looking up to him with sweet eyes. 

"Petie… baby, you need to know that I will  _ never  _ stop loving you. Ever. You know that everything I do is for you." Tony whispered as he moved the hair from Peter's face. "Whatever you do, my love remains. You're the best part of me."

"But… but when I tell you I love you, do you worry?" Peter asked him, looking from eye to eye. 

Tony paused for a second, looking down and thinking. He then looked back to his son. "Sort of. I guess. I don't know if you mean it as me being your father, or as you… being in  _ love _ with me." He admitted. And it made him feel like a bad person for admitting that, like he had some kind of doubt there. 

Peter nodded. "Can't it be both?" He asked weakly, looking tired and sad. "I just… I feel so broken daddy… I hate myself more than anything."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows looking almost insulted at his comment. "Why?" He asked him sternly, leaning up on his elbow. "Why do you hate yourself?"

Peter closed his eyes and lay on his back, taking a few deep breaths in as he tried to regain some kind of maturity about the situation. "Because I've spent my entire life, trying to be good enough for someone I'm not allowed." He sighed, "I never feel safe without you around, and your smile just…" 

Peter's eyes were still closed. He blushed as he talked, grinning as he thought about the older man smiling. Tony was sitting up, watching down at him. "... makes me so happy. You're so brilliant and charming and you make the world brighter… and I'm nothing, I'm just a weirdo."

"No, you're certainly not." Tony told him, brows down and eyes seeming so insulted. "You are the best son I could have asked for. I wouldn't change you for the world."

Peter was breathing heavily, digging his head into Tony's chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Because it's out there now… I can't just pretend that my feelings are not there, you know? And now things will never be the same…" Peter's voice started to crack, his smile gone and his heart feeling heavy in his chest. The rest of his words came out as a cry.

"Because all I want to be is your baby and it hurts daddy… it hurts so badly! I'm broken and I don't have a mother and I've fucked what we have up, and you'll fall in love with some bitch and love her more and -" he was hyperventilating now, shaking and crying into his hands. 

"Baby, it's okay." Tony told him as he lay down and cuddled into him, letting the younger man move to cry into his chest. "You're not broken… not at all my darling, you're in love and it's okay. It's okay to be in love."

Peter sobbed harder into his father's t-shirt, wet patches forming in the fabric. Tony held him close, putting his hand on the back of Peter's head. 

"Baby," Tony's voice broke too, his heart hurting from seeing his little boy like this. He hated to see Peter sad, and he promised himself he would never hurt him, and if he could make him happy in any way he would. 

"You didn't break us. Whether you love me, or you're in love with me, or you hate me, I'm going to be here to look after you. I'm going to see you through everything you do." A tear or two fell from his eyes. "I'm gonna make sure you eat and… and buy you new clothes… help you through school and college… and help you get your first house…" 

Peter sobbed into his chest still, as Tony closed his eyes and cried too. "I don't want you to go." His father's voice broke. "I love you too much."

"It's always been just us daddy, why can't it always just be us?" Peter cried, letting his hands grasp into Tony's shirt. 

"Because you're my son," Tony whispered. "Fathers and sons don't do that… it's illegal, kid, if anyone found out…"

Peter looked up at him, teary eyed and miserable, his face bright red. "They won't! I won't tell anyone! I just want you so much."

Tony stared in his eyes, saddened. "I know you won't… but in five years, you'll hate me for doing this to you. And you'll never speak to me again, I'll lose my job and you'll be in therapy from all the money I've had to give you. It physically can't happen."

Peter lay his head back down on his father's chest. "I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to be happy."

Tony wiped his eyes, "And I want you to be happy, baby, I really do."

Peter sighed, "If I agree to go back to normal, to try and get over this… to get over you. Can I ask for one thing?"

"Anything."

"Not tonight, because I've just been sick, but could I kiss you one more time?" He whispered nervously, knowing that his dad was going to shoot him down. He thought he may as well ask, just in case. 

There was a silence between them, both not knowing what was going to happen in their future. Tony made himself comfortable and turned Peter back around, cuddling into his back and holding him close.

"I'd like that, baby." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Years Later.**

It was Peter's 20th birthday and his father was throwing him a party. The last three years were hard to get through, but they did it. Peter had feared getting his father in trouble so he kept everything inside. For a while, the hugging was brought down to once or twice a week, but as soon as Tony was of the understanding that his son was no longer interested in him, things fell back into place. 

They did all the normal things they used to, holidays together, cuddling up on the sofa, calling each other when they were away. Peter still called him Daddy, and Tony still called him baby. Sure, it was hard for Peter to go back in the closet as it were, pretending that he wasn't heartbroken, wasn't in love. But it did mean he could cuddle into him again, and know he was loved. His daddy really seemed to appreciate it, and through Peter's growing up years, they were still really tight.

Which is what leads us to today, the night of his birthday party. Tony had worked overtime to book out a big hall and invited all of Peter's friends he'd made over the years. You see, Peter was pretty much a genius, so he started college at 18. He left home for about six months, but neither of them could stand being away from each other for that long. It was every night he would come back from his classes, crawl into bed and call his daddy, and every night his father made sure he was in the house and ready for the call. 

Sometimes they would skype whilst eating. When he realised that none of them seemed to be doing emotionally or mentally well without each other, he made the decision to come home and commute the 40 minutes every day. 

So, Peter had a ton of friends. He was a bright, friendly and very pretty boy, oh sorry - man. And yeah, he must have had more friends than anyone! Tony was so pleased for his son, to seem like he was so happy, having the world ahead of him. When he got more than 50 instant RSVPs, he knew that all those years ago he had made the right decision. 

Peter was getting ready in his room as Tony waited by the door, all dressed up. Everyone was already there and excited to see him. A few minutes later, Peter walked through, dressed in a black skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt and a black suit jacket. His hair was curly and he wore a long silver chain around his neck.

"Looking good, baby!" His father commented, holding the front door open for him.

Peter smiled and walked through it, so he could hide the blush he hadn't learned to control yet.

"Thanks daddy, so do you."

The hall was about a fifteen minute drive away.

"I can't believe you're twenty!" Tony grinned as they drove down the street. "My little boy's all grown up!"

Peter laughed and smiled as he watched out the window. "Seems like it." He commented, watching the streets slowly pass by. "Why are we going so slowly?"

"Well," Tony sighed, turning the corner. "When we get there you're gonna be with a sea of people your own age who love you and want to spend time with you. You won't remember that your uncle and I are there, I guess I'm just trying to soak up as much father - son time as I can before I lose you." He admitted, sounding sort of saddened. 

Peter peered around to look up at him, "Daddy, I'll never forget you. You're not losing me."

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "I know I'm not  _ losing  _ you but, in a way I am. Pete, you're twenty now. You're going to have your own life… girlfriends, boyfriends, best friends. I don't even expect to see you coming home with me tonight. Whether we like it or not, life is just going to pull you away from me."

Peter was silent for a moment, staring forward at the road. It hurt him to think that what his father was saying was true… that maybe this amazing friendship they had wouldn't always be there. 

"Drive slower." He said quietly, looking back out the window. 

Tony smiled to himself, happy that Peter wanted this time too. He felt Peter's hand crawl over to his leg, and Tony put his hand there too, holding onto it. 

"You wanna turn up late? Go and get ice cream or something?" Tony asked him.

Peter turned his head to look at him, his face resting against the headrest. He smiled sweetly, "Daddy, we're already a half hour late."

"I know," Tony whispered, squeezing his hand before letting go and using it to drive. "I just miss you already." 

"I'm not staying out tonight." Peter told him. "I'm coming home with you." 

Tony looked at him confused, then back to the road. "Why? I'm sure all your fancy college friends will want to have a sleepover and steal some alcohol, spend all night eating pizza and defying 'the man'." 

Peter giggled, turning an adorable shade of pink, laughing into his hands. Tony smirked, "What?" He laughed, "What did I say?"

Peter laughed some more before he replied. "The man? Who even says that?"

"That's what you kids do isn't it?" Tony replied, driving slowly down the road. 

"Daddy, no, we don't get together to defy 'the man'." He said using air quotes. "But we do, sit and talk endlessly about gossip and celebrities. I don't mind sitting it out. Anyway, coming home with you shows you that things aren't going to change between us."

Tony felt so happy in that moment, hearing that his all grown up little boy wasn't ready to leave him just yet. 

When they arrived at the venue, everyone cheered when they arrived, and almost immediately, Peter was pulled away into the crowd, dancing and saying hello to everyone. There was a massive table of presents, a DJ, food galore, and tons of people just happy to see him. 

As Peter got lost in the crowd, his father sat down at the bar next to his best friend, who had gotten there early to set up. 

"Twenty years seems to have gone by fast." Bruce stated, turning around and looking into the crowds along with his best friend.

Tony nodded, sighing as he watched his son be overwhelmed with his party. There were decorations everywhere, basically the entire party was amazing. He was so glad he put all those extra hours at work. He just wished he didn't feel so irrelevant. 

"Yeah. Too fast." He replied. "Get me a drink?" 

Bruce ducked behind the bar to get something out of the fridge. It was an open bar since it was just mainly soft drinks, as everyone was more or less underage, and of course Tony was a responsible parent! But he and Bruce did hide a few things away for themselves. 

Bruce handed him a drink and he looked down at it. "Beer? We don't drink beer? We drink wine and scotch." Tony looked up at him. 

"What am I? Frasier Crane? This was all I could get last minute, the amount of stuff I had to buy for this thing was ridiculous." 

Stark sighed and smiled, opening the can and taking a smell of it. "Thank you," he replied as he drank some. It wasn't  _ that _ bad, it was tolerable. But not good enough to tempt him for more.

"So how do you feel? Knowing you're not going to see him for a week?" 

Tony's attention snapped up to Bruce, his mouth open in a surprised expression. "What?! What are you talking about?"

"Peter's friends all clubbed together and got him a holiday, there's like twelve of them going, I thought they had told him. Maybe they're waiting until now?"

"When do they leave?" 

"Uh, 4am." Bruce kept watching the room, making sure that everyone was still having a good time. "How are you feeling about it?" 

"Not that good." Tony confessed, "I'm gonna lose him, Bruce. I'm not ready to say goodbye to him. He's been my world for twenty years, without him, what have I got?" 

Bruce took a sip of his can and spun around on the stool to look him in the eyes. "That's life, Tony. They grow up, and they leave. And if you did a good enough job, maybe they'll come back for the holidays, but you can't make him stay around because you're lonely. He needs to go live his life."

Tony looked like he was being told off. His eyes downcast as he nodded, understanding exactly what he was being told. He didn't like it, but it was true. "What if he doesn't come back?" Tony asked in a quiet voice. 

"He will." Bruce answered, "That's the girl over there that told me about it, why don't you go ask her what's going on, hm?"

Tony placed his can down and walked over to the girl Bruce was pointing at. "Uh, hello?" Tony asked, stopping in front of her. "I'm Peter's father, I heard something about a holiday?"

"Oh yeah!" She smiled, her long red hair sitting over her shoulders. She had the happiest look on her face, "So we all saved up and we're going to Florida for a week! Flight is just after four so he needs to get his bags packed! But everything is booked; flights, hotels, tickets. It's gonna be totally major!"

Tony forced a fake smile, "That sounds amazing, I'm sure you will all enjoy it. How's about I go and get his bags packed for him huh? So you guys don't have to cut the party short?"

The girl jumped up and down and clapped. "Yay! Thank you, sir! We're gonna tell him about the holiday soon, hurry back for the cake!" 

Tony nodded and took his leave, heading back to Bruce. "I have to go and pack his bags, I'll be back for the cake or whatever." 

Bruce looked at him, half with pity and half with being a little fed up. "Stop wallowing, this will be good for you both. If you were a couple, he'd be your common law wife by now, you've had your time."

"You're mean when you drink." Tony stated, "I'm not sure I like your blatant honesty, but I do respect it." He started to walk away, but he paused, turning around to look at Bruce. "Hey, look after my kid alright? Won't be long."

Bruce gave him the thumbs up before Tony headed out. The drive home seemed a lot longer than it did on the way there. A whole week without his baby, which really isn't much. Most people spend months without seeing their kids… but they had such a special bond.

Sometimes, deep down, hidden away, there's a small part of him tucked away into the darkest parts of his mind, where he wished he could go back in time and change what happened three years ago. He wished that he did kiss him one last time, that maybe something more could have happened. He felt that bond, but he couldn't let himself. It was fire. It was taboo. It was wrong.

Tony shlepped himself into the house and through to Peter's room. It had changed a little in the last few years, he grew out of his girly thing phase, so most of the fluffy pillows and decor was gone. Up on the wall he had framed photographs of them up. All their trips and holidays were captured all over the walls. 

He pulled out a suitcase from the wardrobe and set it on the bet, filling it up with things he'd seen Peter pack before for trips. It was when he was kneeling down to zip up the bag that he spied a box under Peter's bed. He reached over and pulled it out, sitting on the ground and looking through it. 

As he looked through it he found things that he thought were gone. All of Peter's old diaries were there along with every card Peter had ever got him. There were tokens and small gifts that Tony had given him, along with the book with all the pictures. Tony smiled as he looked through the box, noticing how this must have been his "in love" box that meant too much to him to get rid of. He picked the box up and brought it to his room before retrieving the bag he packed for Peter. 

Before Tony left, he thought about it. He wanted to give his son something of his, so he had it with him on holiday. He went into his room and picked out some of his own favourite tops, putting them into the bag for him. And then, he took one of the framed photos of them on Christmas and put that in there too. 

By the time he got back to the venue, Peter was already told about the holiday and was so excited about it. The moment Tony walked in, his son came prancing up to him. 

"Daddy! Where have you been?! I missed you!" Peter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Just stepped out for a minute, missed you too. Are you having fun, baby?"

Peter pulled back, "Yeah! So much fun! Guess what? They got me a holiday! We're going to Florida!! So I need to go home and pack! Are you okay with it?"

Tony nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah baby, I already packed for you. Your luggage is in the car. Have fun okay? And call me if you need me."

Peter paused and looked like he felt bad about leaving him. He took his dad's arm and moved him so they were both standing behind a wall. 

"I didn't know about it," Peter told him quietly. "I'm sorry I'm not coming home with you."

His father shrugged, "It's okay, I need to let you be you. Just… come home at some point yeah?"

Peter's eyes almost started to tear up. He looked up at his father and cleared his throat, "I'll always come home to you. You know that,"

The older man felt like his chest was tightening. They both sat in silence as his father pulled him in for a hug. Tony kissed the top of his head and patted his back. "Come on, let's get you back to your friends."


	7. It's Now or Never

After the party, Tony and Bruce were left to clean everything up. It was almost a tearful goodbye with Peter, but people were watching them. He made sure that Peter had everything he needed, handing him some money. Peter hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, telling him he loves him and then ran away with a group of friends. 

"You need to go do something fun," Bruce told him as he put the last of the rubbish into the trash bag. "Go on some dates, bring someone home."

Tony looked up at him from the present table, picking up the last of it to bring to his car. "I don't know. I've got to work and get home for… oh. I guess I've got no one to come home for." He muttered to himself.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What do you do when you're alone? I mean, you're still technically a bachelor, so how do you spend your time?"

Bruce chuckled as he dropped the trash bag in the bin. "Not much, I go to the movies, go to work, sometimes I cook. That's pretty much it. It sucks being alone, at least you have Peter. Just take this week and like… jerk off in every room or something." 

Tony looked around the room, remembering how happy and appreciative his son was about all of this. This was gonna be a long week. 

\--- 

When Tony finally got home, he headed straight for his room and cried. He fucking hated not having his baby boy around him. For the last twenty years he had been the most tentative father he could have been. He attended every PTA meeting, every after school class Peter wanted to go on, worked over time so Peter could go on every school trip and get him whatever he wanted for his birthdays and christmases. Keeping that smile on his son's face was something he prided himself in doing.

Twenty years. Wow. He hadn't gone out and had sex with anyone since his wife left them. It got really lonely a lot, but when Peter was around he didn't feel as sad. He had a purpose and a kid who loved him like no one else ever did. 

He really wanted Peter to grow up, to move out, get married if he wanted, travel the world and be happy. But it was hard, it was so hard. He had no one else. Nothing else except being a good father. Sometimes he thought about going out and adopting some poor kid, doing it all again. But he didn't know if he had the energy.

He cried, sitting up in bed, the tv playing softly in the background. Wiping his hands he pulled the box he had left earlier towards him. Tony picked out some of the diaries, looking through the years. There must have been thirteen there. 

_ 'Dear diary, _

_ Hi, I'm Peter, and im 13 years old. Today me and daddy went out for the day and he bought me some new toys, it was really fun! I get this weird feeling when I'm with him, i dont know if it's normal for someone to feel like this with their daddies. Most of my friends hate theirs! _

_ Whereas I wish I was still young enough to shower with him! Am i sick? Am i gay? Am i… messed up? Maybe it's just normal. _

_ Thanks for being a friend, _

_ Peter.' _

Tony closed the book and moved on to another one.

_ 'Hey diary! _

_ Today I turned 15! It was crazy, daddy got me a bunch of presents and took me away for the weekend! He let me sleep in the bed with him! I've realised that I'm totally in love with him. If he weren't my dad, I'd make him my daddy. I've done A LOT of research into being a baby, and also about feelings of this kind. Google says I need therapy… lol probably, but who the hell would NOT be in love with Tony Stark. He should be like… Times Hottest Man or something. Daddy said he has a surprise for me tonight, god I wish he was my gift. _

_ From Pete,' _

Tony sighed heavily. All these diaries were filled with everything about his feelings, and although his father had come to terms with it, it was still kinda weird reading this. He looked around for the diary he kept when he was seventeen. He wanted to know what went through his son's head back then 

_ 'Dear Diary, _

_ I'm so distressed. This last few weeks has been so rough on my heart. Things were going so well, and then daddy had this date with this utter cow. She ate my food, she sat in my place and she got his smiles. It really hurt me, I tried really hard and daddy is literally the only person I have in my life. I spent SO MUCH time and energy and money on him and he threw me away! And then he left me to go have sex with HER?! I'm prettier than her. _

_ Things got amazing, daddy asked me to kiss him!! Actually kiss him!! Oh my god! He tasted like magic and love and everything I wanted it to be and more, he is such a good kisser! Diary, it got so much better… _

_ I finally got what I have been dreaming of since I accidentally saw him touching himself when I was twelve. He was fucking beautiful. I remember it like it was yesterday… and now… I know what he tastes like!!! He called me a good boy as I sucked him down!! His cock is so big! It tastes amazing, I just want it again and again, and hopefully inside me.  _

_ Then he jerked me off and oh my god my heart exploded! He told me he loves me, and I know that he doesn't mean it like I do, but I pretended it did for that moment. It was amazing. I felt like his lover, the man he could wake up to. _

_ But we didn't wake up to each other. He ran. And he hid. And we didn't speak for a while. It was horrible because I just missed my daddy so much, he is the love of my life, my father, my best friend, my brother, my everything! I couldn't stop crying myself to sleep every night.  _

_ I had to make myself sick to get us to talk again. I physically had to throw up and pretend not to care about him getting changed in the same room as me… I wanted to look so badly.  _

_ Daddy broke my heart and told me that no, we have to be normal father and son. I'm gutted. _

_ He promised me we would kiss one day, once more. I really hope it's soon. I need it more than anything, his kisses are drugged because I am hooked.  _

_ I'm so in love with him, diary. _

_ From Peter,' _

Tony shut the book and held it in his arms, cuddling into the duvet and thinking, staring at the TV but not watching it. First things first, he had hurt his son. He knew that already, but it was still painful to read.

Peter was prettier than that girl, whatever her name was. Tony couldn't remember, he hadn't really even thought about her. Of course Tony fucking noticed how beautiful Peter was. That jawline? Those dazzling eyes and his gorgeous smile? Jesus, he was one pretty boy. And the kicker is? If Tony didn't have a kid, and walked into a bar, and saw Peter sitting at the bar, he would walk right on up to him and ask him out. 

That night they shared was amazing. Peter was so soft and loving, he really wanted him! He remembered looking down and seeing those eyes gazing up at him, his lips around his cock. Peter loved being there, and he was so perfect. 

Then, when Tony got to get him off, he really fucking enjoyed himself. He watched his beautiful son come undone beneath him, for him, calling his name and loving every second of it. His skin was stained with Peter's cum, and it was the most erotic thing to happen for years. Of course he wanted to have sex with him, who wouldn't?! But his duty as a father went over his thoughts about what he wanted.

And now they're passed it all, none of this is important anymore. Yes, Tony was beginning to realise how he felt about Peter, and that he wanted him so close that he could barely breathe. But now Peter had moved on and was growing up, and Tony was alone.

\---

It's been three days since Peter left. And there's another four to go. Tony had gotten take out every night, as he didn't feel like cooking just for himself. He stayed at work longer every day, trying to get used to being alone again. If he wasn't at home, then he wasn't alone. He headed home again, it must have been nine pm when he got in. 

Tony moped about, not even noticing that the kitchen had been cleaned up. All his mess had been put in the bin and the dishes had been washed, but none of this registered in his eyes. He dropped his back and jacket on the ground, feeling fucking depressed. He headed through to his bathroom and jumped in the shower, 

He ended up being in there for a while, and when he got out he grabbed some clean pyjamas and sat down in bed. That's when he heard a noise from the other room.

"Please be a burglar," he sighed, "Lord give me someone to talk to." Tony stood up and walked through the hall, rubbing his eyes. 

"Take what you want just leave my kids room alone!" He stated as he walked through to the living room to see what had happened. 

The sweetest thing was sitting on his sofa, cross legged and looking up at him.

"Peter… What are you doing here?" Tony asked him, shocked to see his son sitting there waiting for him. "You're supposed to be in Florida with your friends!?"

Peter grinned and stood up slowly. "I missed you, I don't want to be that far away from you again."

Tony's tired eyes looked over to him, a huge grin spread over his face. "Good, because I don't work without you."

"I could tell, how much did you spend on takeout, it's only been three days!" Peter laughed, stepping towards him. 

Tony shrugged, "Didn't feel like cooking. I only cook healthy for you." He turned so their bodies were facing each other fully. 

"Thank you for putting your clothes in my bag. They smelled like you, I loved it." Peter whispered. "But… I kinda get the feeling that maybe… what we started isn't over."

Tony clenched his jaw and took a hasty breath in. "Uh… you still feel that way?" He asked nervously. 

"I never stopped. And now, I'm twenty, consenting, knowing what I want. They can't take me away from you now…" Peter whispered as he stepped into his father's space, the air tensing up. His fingers ever so gently touched Tony's jawline. Tony's eyes almost fluttered shut, trying his best to keep his eyes on Peter. 

"Baby…" Tony breathed, "Are you… are you sure?"

Peter nodded, moving in to rub their noses together, hot breaths mixing together. "Daddy… Do you want me?"

Tony's fingers touched Peter's sides nervously, holding onto the material on each side of him. 

Both their hearts were beating immensely, nerves flying through the air, both of them nervous and excited. 

"God, yes." Tony growled. 

The second those words left his mouth, Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and started kissing him as hard as he could. Tony was knocked back a few steps as his son attached their bodies together. Tony's arms slid around his back and held him close, his hands gasped in his son's shirt. 

The kiss was deep, moans drifting out of them both as their tongues battled for dominance. Peter's moans were so sweet, making Tony harder than he had been in the longest time.

"Bedroom, daddy!" Peter requested. Tony's hands grabbed him by the ass and moved his son's legs around him. He held Peter against him as he walked them both down the hallway, being kissed heavily.

When inside the room, Tony put Peter on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately as the two of them grabbed at each other wherever they could reach. Tony pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. 

"Get naked for me baby boy, daddy wants to see you."

Peter bit his lip and gently touched over his own erection. "I want you to take them off me… please daddy!" 

Tony looked him over, his eyes dark with lust, breathing heavily. "Fuck yes," he groaned, taking a hold of Peter's shirt and ripping it straight off of him. Peter gasped as Tony lay over him, sucking on his neck as his hands went down to Peter's jeans, undoing them. 

"My pretty boy," Tony whispered, "Daddy's pretty boy."

Peter helped him to take them off, sitting only in his underwear now. He grabbed his father by the hair and kissed him hard, his other hand sliding down his father's pants, taking a hold of his hard cock. 

"Fuck, Pete!" Tony moaned, "Lemme take them off, fuck," he pulled back and shoved them down over his hips and kicked them off.

Peter pulled his own boxers off, shoving them to the side as he straddled his father, pinning him down and kissing him for dear life, their cocks touching together. Both of them moaned loudly as their bodies connected. 

Peter kissed down his body, laying open mouthed kisses on his neck, then down to his firm chest. "You been working out daddy?" Peter breathed against his skin, his hands caressing his father's body up and down. "You're so fucking hot," 

Tony whimpered as his son sucked on his nipple. "Oh fuck," Tony whispered, his hips involuntarily thrusting up against Peter. "Baby please, daddy needs you,"

Peter kissed and licked down to his abdomen, his hands massaging Tony's thighs. "Do you remember how good I was daddy?"

He licked up the side of his father's cock, moving down to suck on his balls. 

"Mhm!" Tony moaned, his fingers lacing themselves in Peter's hair. "You were amazing,"

Peter's hands massaged Tony's balls as he licked the head of his dick, making his father gasp, holding his hair tighter. He wrapped his lips around Tony's cock and took him in as far as he could, almost gagging as it hit the back of his throat. He sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head up and down. 

"Oh shit! Pete… baby… oh my fucking god that's good!" Tony whined as he thrust up into his mouth. Peter pulled back and just sucked on the head, his other hand jerking him off by the base. 

"Oh god! Baby, please, make me cum, I'm gonna fuck you so good later… you're being such a good boy for your daddy! Daddy loves you so much," 

Peter removed his lips and looked up at his father, "Daddy, fuck my mouth, let me feel it."

"Jesus," Tony whispered, guiding his son's head back to his cock, holding his hair tight. "Ready baby? Tap my leg if you need me to stop."

Peter nodded as he readied himself. He was pushed down onto his fathers cock as Tony began thrusting up into him fast, his hips moving so far into him. 

"Shit, shit shi- oh fuck baby!" Tony groaned as he watched Peter take his cock, saliva just dripping down from his lips. Peter moaned against him, trying to swallow as much as he could. He tapped his father's thigh to get some air, and Tony calmed down his hips. 

"Shit baby, that was hot, you're so fucking perfect, I'm so close!" Tony looked down at his son's red face, his lips plump and glistening. 

"Look at you, you look like fucking sin, baby,"

"Gonna suck you normally daddy, cum inside me okay?" Peter smirked before he licked across the slit. Peter resumed sucking him off, massaging his balls and jerking the base, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked the life out of him. 

"OH GOD, FUCKING FU- BABY!" Tony thrust up, cuming hard down his son's throat. The second Peter pulled his mouth away from him, he barely had time to lick the rest of the cum from his lips when Tony pulled him up beside him and kissed him like it was his only mission on earth.

He was so grateful, so fucking into him. "Baby, I'm gonna make you cum, and then daddy's gonna fuck you, is that okay?"

Peter nodded, lying against the pillow as his father started to kiss and touch his body. Tony's tongue trailed down his body, licking over his nipples and sucking it hard. 

"Daaaddy," Peter moaned, closing his eyes and lying back in the bed, feeling every single moment. "Eight years I've wanted this," 

Tony's hands slid over his hips and down to his ass, grabbing his cheeks hard as his lips approached Peter's cock. His father's hands lifted up his legs as he opened his mouth and ducked down, taking Peter's cock in his mouth. 

"Fuuuuuckkk!" Peter moaned, thrusting up, letting one hand sit in his father's hair and then other grasping into the sheet beneath him. "Daddy! Yeees!" 

Tony moaned around him, deepthroating him as best he could, sucking hard and driving Peter crazy. "Love you daddy! Love you so  _ fuuuuuuuu kkng _ much! I wanna cum," he moaned.

Peter's hair was a mess from his head rolling against the pillow, his body was glistening with sweat turning red as he felt the build up inside him. He opened his eyes and looked down his body, watching as his dad worked on him. "Daddy oh my GOD!" He moaned. Tony opened his eyes and looked up at him, pushing him over the edge.

"DADDY!" Peter cried out as he came hard down his father's throat. Tony stayed there and drank down every single drop. 

"You taste so fucking sweet baby boy," Tony whispered, kissing his creamy thighs. "Daddy loved that," 

Peter was breathing heavily, holding his own hair as he panted. "Thank you daddy," he smiled, "I really want you inside of me."

"I'm gonna look after you, god, look at you, you're so sexy. When did you get all these muscles?" Tony marvelled over his body, watching the younger man as he blushed and smiled. 

"I wanted to be pretty for you," Peter whispered. "I hoped this would happen… I never gave up hoping."

Tony smiled down at him. "I'm here now, and I love you baby boy."

"I love you too… and I really, really want you." Peter licked his lips, spreading his legs open for his father to see. 

"Can you see how hard you've made me?" Tony asked him, holding onto his large cock. "Just by hearing you moan for me," he stroked it a few times. 

Peter looked down at his father's cock in his hand, he looked at it in awe, licking his lips and moaning loudly. "Beautiful," he told him, "You're so perfect daddy… I love it."

"Get on all fours baby," Tony instructed him, whilst smirking devilishly. "I'm gonna eat you up," 

Peter's mouth gaped open, "Really?" He grinned, turning over as fast as he could. Peter got down on all fours and stuck his ass out into the air.

"Wow, look at that ass, kiddo." Tony looked at it in awe, letting his hands smooth over his cheeks, holding them in his hands. "It's so fucking peachy, daddy loves this ass."

Peter wiggled his butt, "It's all yours daddy, it's only for you."

"Mmm," Tony moaned as he opened up Peter's cheeks, staring down to his pretty pink hole. "Oh honey, you look so sweet, can I?"

"Please daddy!" Peter whined, "I need it so badly!"

Tony bent down and licked down between Peter's cheeks until he reached his puckering hole. He traced the muscles around it before licking it, covering it in saliva before he went in fully. 

"Nngghhhh… daaaaaad!" Peter moaned, dropping his head down. His father ate him out like his favourite meal. He prodded his tongue in and out of Peter's hole, kissing it and licking inside. Tony moaned as he ate him out, feeling that his son was shaking with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK DADDY, IT FEELS SO GOOD!" 

Tony pulled back and wiped his mouth, smiling to himself. "Turn over darling, I'm gonna stretch you out."

Peter did as he was told and stretched out his legs, mouth open, skin red and wanting. His eyes were dark with need and desire as he grabbed at his own hair and licked his lips. His dick was pulsing, eager to be touched again. 

Tony reached over and pulled a bottle of lube from out of his drawer, looking over the beautiful boy beneath him. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about you like this baby…" his father told him, eating him up with his eyes as he covered his fingers with lube. 

Peter had never felt so aroused, looking up at his father, kneeling before him completely naked and aroused. Tony had thought about him too? Oh fuck that's all he ever wanted! 

"You have?" Peter asked, his hands touching over his own body, pinching at his nipples. 

Tony nodded, "Mm-hm," he hummed, placing one finger at his son's hole. "Ever since that night… fuck baby, did you know how much I wanted to fuck you when I came home?"

He slowly pushed the finger inside, watching as Peter's face changed as he got used to the intruding finger. "Really daddy?" Peter asked, moaning afterwards and moving his hips slowly.

Tony inserted his finger fully inside him, slowly pulling it out and back in. His son's mouth was open as he moaned loudly into the room. "Oooh fuuuck!"

"Yeah… thought about you a lot honey… been looking at your ass a lot too… do you like that daddy thought of you"

Peter nodded, "So much,"

Tony added a second finger, pushing them in further, stretching him out. "Oh baby, you feel so tight… is this your first time sweetie?"

Peter licked his lips and pushed his hips down to meet his father's hands. "Yes daddy, but I've played with myself."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he pushed in a third finger. Peter's head fell backwards as he moaned loudly. "Have you baby? How long have you been doing that, huh? Thinking about me?"

"So long!" Peter told him, thrusting his hips. "Started at sixteen… fuck daaaaddy! I've always thought about you! Please FUCK ME!"

Tony removed his fingers and lathered up his cock, looking Peter in the eyes as he did that. "Oh baby," Tony whispered, "I can't wait… do you have any other kinks darling?"

Peter nodded, "Praise me daddy, please, I need it."

"Okay baby boy, daddy's gonna take real good care of you," he smirked as he held onto Peter's thighs and held them up, lining himself up. Tony looked down to his son's eyes. 

"You sure?" Tony whispered, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

"Please," Peter whispered back, "This is everything I've ever wanted." 

Tony reconnected their lips in a sweet kiss, holding onto him tightly as he pushed himself into the sweet sensation they both yearned for.

Tony slowly sunk inside him, Peter shaking slightly under him as he got used to it. 

"Ooooohhh, baaaby," Tony whispered in a deep voice into his ear, "You're so tight, so good for your daddy,"

Peter was biting down on his bottom lip, his hands gripping onto his father's back. "I've never been this full before daddy," his eyes were closed. "Make me cum daddy," 

Tony slowly moved his hips, pulling himself out and pushing his cock back in. It felt so great around him, a beautiful tight heat that he hadn't feld in so long. "Shit," he moaned as he began to move a little faster, filling his son up as best as he could.

"Daaaaddy!" Peter moaned under him, "Fuck, you're huge! You're gonna make me cum so hard!" 

Tony bit down on his neck as he began to pound into him harder, both of them moaning obscenities into the air. His father wrapped his hand around Peter's cock and began to jerk him off, swiping his thumb over the slit.

"Ngghh daaaddy!" Peter cried out, grabbing his father by his hair and kissing him hard. Tony bit down on his bottom lip before pulling back and whispering against his lips in a seductive tone.

"You're so good baby boy, making daddy so hard, your ass is perfect…  _ oh fuck, oh my god _ baby you're ao beautiful!" 

He moved his hips faster, the tip hitting against Peter's prostate, making the younger man cry in ecstasy, clawing at his father's back as he was fucked hard. 

"Daddy! Let me cum, please, I wanna cum for you!" 

Tony kissed him once more and lifted himself off, moving both his hands to Peter's hips and pounding into him harder and faster. Peter wrapped his hands around his own cock, wanking himself off furiously.

"Oh, oh, OH DADDY!"

"Come for me baby, please! Daddy needs to see you cum, look at you, you pretty thing, you're all mine!" Sweat poured off of both of them as they moved together.

Peter cried out, thrusting up and coming hard all over his chest, "DADDY!" Peter's muscles spasmed hard around his father's cock, vibrating through him and making him cum hard inside Peter, crying out his name. 

"PETER!" he cried as he rode out his orgasm, his big load emptying into Peter. 

He collapsed onto the bed, pulling Peter close and catching him in a romantic, slow kiss, his hands holding Peter's jaw. "You felt so good daddy… I can feel your cum dripping out of me… I love it."

"Yeah?" Tony moved over him, sliding down to lick up Peter's cum from his body, cleaning off his body. "Did you like having me cum inside you? Making you mine?"

Peter watching him, his fingers knitted into his father's sweaty hair. They lay next to each other, holding each other so close, both of them tired. 

"I love you baby,"

Peter blushed, his breathing still uneven, eyes closed and a smile crawling over his face. "Like father love, or like… in love?"

Tony stroked his face, looking over his son. "Can't it be both?" He whispered.

Peter's face lit up and his lips turned up into the most beautiful smile. "Really?" He asked in a small voice. 

"Really, Peter, I adore you. Don't leave me okay?" Tony looked sincere, loving and sweet. 

Peter rubbed their noses together and kissed him ever so gently. "Never," Peter whispered. "I'm daddy's boy now."

Tony chuckled, "You are now." He kissed him back. "And you always will be. "


End file.
